1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to an apparatus for detecting a position of a train. More particularly, the present disclosure of invention relates to an apparatus for detecting a position of a train in which a beam is irradiated to a tag and thus a contact period between a reader and the tag is increased, such that the position of the train may be more accurately detected.
2. Description of Related Technology
Generally, an apparatus for detecting a position of a train using short range wireless communication such as RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) includes a reader equipped on the train and a tag (or a balise) equipped on a sleeper or a ballast. In a manual RFID system, data in addition to a power are provided to the tag using a wave from the reader, when the reader and the tag is close to each other. Thus, the tag reads the information of the data and provides the information to the reader, and the reader receives the information.
In the conventional RFID system, the reader and the tag make contact with each other within a close distance, and communicate with each other for charging, receiving and transmitting, so that relatively large amount of time is necessary. Thus, time should be enough for the communication between the reader and the tag, to get the information like the position of the train. However, for the high speed train, the contact period between the reader and the tag is decreased, so that the reader may not receive the information from the tag.
To solve the problem, a relatively stronger wave or a relatively wider width beam is used. Alternatively, a frequency may be changed for charging or communication.
However, as the train moves faster, there is a limitation in using the relatively stronger wave or the relatively wider width beam, and the effectiveness is not increased. In addition, the information from another tag is also received, so that the position of the train is hard to be detected.
Further, when the frequency is changed for charging or communication, additional elements should be included in the reader and the tag, so that the cost price for the equipment is increased especially for the tag.
The relating prior art is KR10-2010-0131875 which is for ‘Control system of position of train’.